Q Continuum
Summary Living in a state of near total static, the civilization known as the Q Continuum have existed possibly forever outside of time in another realm, having "always been and always being," according to their own words. Having "experienced and done all that there is to do or see," they live in equilibrium, only doing anything out of boredom or fancy. When one Q, Quinn, decides that he is sick of this placid existence, he deems it fit to commit suicide, a declaration that sparks great outcry and sends great rifts throughout the whole of the Continuum, leading to a bloody civil war that does massive damage to the space-time continuum, but finally introduces change into their previously stagnant existence. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C, possibly 1-B Civilization Type: Higher-Dimensional Civilization Name: Q Continuum Origin: Star Trek (TNG and VOY) Classification: Collective of godlike beings Kardashev Level: Type VII Age: Timeless Population: At least thousands of individuals Territory: The entirety of the space-time continuum and beyond; potentially all of existence Powers and Abilities: All of these abilities, to a far higher degree than an individual Q Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4, 5, and 9), Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, True Flight, Explosion Manipulation (Amanda Rogers contained a warp-core breach), Duplication (The Q who interacted with the Enterprise created an exact replica of himself to testify against Quinn), Telekinesis, Technological Manipulation (Gave Data, an artificial machine lifeform, the ability to spontaneously feel real emotion), Size Manipulation (Quinn shrunk the USS Voyager to the sub-atomic scale) Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop (Able to completely freeze and negate time itself), Time Travel (Takes Picard back billions of years to the birth of humanity, and can travel even before the birth of the universe), Time Paradox Immunity (Immune to all of Picard's paradox-creating actions in All Good Things), Resurrection (Can potentially revive the dead, but swore not to because of an oath) Portal Creation, Healing (Restored Geordi LaForge's eyesight), Invisibility (Can disappear and reappear in any place or time), Empathic Manipulation (Made Riker fall in love with Amanda Rogers), Perception Manipulation (Can appear as different things to different people and change living beings' senses easily), Dimensional BFR (Can instantly move Voyager to a place outside of the space-time continuum), Creation (Created human females, a series of dogs, and various other objects throughout the series, as well as multiple alternate timelines), Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can easily change and erase memories), Forcefield Creation (Created a large energy net to trap the Enterprise-D), Transformation and Transmutation (Can morph objects as they see fit), Acausality, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Transferred Picard to such a realm numerous times throughout TNG), can become non-corporeal, can become intangible, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Placed Tasha Yar in a penalty box she couldn't escape from), Life and Death Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to retrieve Picard's essence after death and bring him back to life), can give other beings Q powers without restrictions, Information Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (A group of Q killed Amanda Rogers' parents in a tornado; she later altered an entire atmosphere), Sealing (The Enterprise's Q sealed Quinn inside a comet), Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Age Manipulation (Instantly turned Wesley Crusher into an adult), Law Manipulation (Imposed an abstract trial on humanity which if failed, would cause their immediate extinction), Physics Manipulation (Could effortlessly modify the gravitational constant of the universe with merely a click of his fingers), Void Manipulation (Could create realms of pure nothingness, like the one he referred to as the "afterlife"), Durability Negation with Q Weapons, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from Q weapons rather quickly, which damage the fabric of space-time itself, though these can supposedly kill them if they endure too much punishment. However, a suicidal Q was completely unable to kill himself, and needed to become mortal to properly commit suicide, implying that Q weapons either destroy the Q's physical self only, or that such weapons nullify immortality or regen. The same weapons could have erased a human from existence entirely), Power Nullification (Q could remove the powers that Riker had received from him), Vector Manipulation (Hurled the Enterprise through space, with the former eventually meeting the Borg due to this action), Abstract Existence (Some Q, when observed by lower dimensional beings, could take the form of abstract words and things which mortals could understand), and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Q exist in a higher dimensional layer of subspace and had total control over its parameters), likely Existence Erasure, Dream Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Should be able to utilize these abilities to a far greater degree than weaker enemies) as well as Summoning and Power Granting Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level, possibly Hyperverse level '''(The Q Continuum as a whole exists in a nexus outside of the space-time continuum as a whole, and consists of thousands or possibly even hundreds of thousands of Q working in tandem, multiplying their collective power by an incalculable amount. Can effortlessly remove or completely nullify another Q's powers, as well as grant or give powers to those whom they collectively deem worthy of such. Q Weapons ignore conventional durability) '''Power Source: Unknown, they can likely generate their own energy Industrial Capacity: Immeasurable Military Prowess: Immeasurable Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level, possibly Hyperverse level (An individual Q was not capable of affecting the Continuum at large in any feasible way. Even damage from Q Weapons was completely negated at their behest, and did not damage their realm whatsoever. Contains the combined durability of at least thousands of Q) Notable Individuals: Q, Quinn, Amanda Rogers, Q2, Female Q, possibly Trelane Technology: Q-Weapons Weaknesses: Q-Weapons are weapons made by other Q, which rupture the fabric of space-time itself. It is stated these weapons can kill the Q, but this was never demonstrated, and Quinn, a rogue Q, could not kill himself until his powers were removed. This would suggest these weapons have some degree of Power Nullification, immortality nullification, and regen nullification. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Star Trek Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tier 1